


The Good Life

by Angelwithwingsoffire



Series: 30 Days of Writing [31]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Future Fic, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, family fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-03
Updated: 2015-03-03
Packaged: 2018-03-16 02:52:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3471665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelwithwingsoffire/pseuds/Angelwithwingsoffire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles and Derek have been together for a long time and Stiles loves the three children that came out as a result of their love but he is going to go mad being with three children all day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Good Life

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is a gift to both the gorgeous Luna and the wonderful RainbowGingerKitty because for the last month they have read and commented on all of my 30 day challenge fics. This is a thank you to them for that and for putting up with my occasionally evil and horribly heart-wrenching fics.

“Ginger stop turning your sister’s hair silver!” Stiles shouted. “Just because her name is Luna does not mean she needs to look like a moon goddess!”

“Dad stop stifling my creativity!” Ginger shouted back.

Stiles groaned, finishing the spell to turn Luna’s hair back to its normal brown. “There you go darling.”

“Thanks Daddy!” Luna squealed happily, wrapping her arms around Stiles’s neck in a tight hug before scrambling off his lap and running away, dropping to all fours within a few feet and sliding only a little as she turned at the door onto the hardwood hallway. It was better than usual. They’ve patched many holes in the walls from Luna’s interesting way of getting around.

Stiles took a long moment to just take a break from his weird daughters and press his fingers to temples to help his headache. He is way too old to have to deal with a nearly fifteen year old mage that’s just starting her final step in training, a seven year old that’s just starting to really connect with the human side of her mind, and a one year old that’s shown signs of being both a mage and a wolf. He’s in for a string of long days and a lot of headaches. Half an hour until Derek gets home.

*

“I swear to god they’re going to kill me.” Stiles groaned, dropping his head onto Derek’s shoulders as soon as Derek walked into the kitchen and Stiles through up a sound shield so the kids couldn’t hear.

Derek smiled and rubbed Stiles’s back. “You were the one who wanted to be home for this kid.”

“I did not want to be with the first two as well.” Stiles lamented. “I just wanted to spend my days taking care of our beautiful baby boy, not these little demons you call daughters.”

Derek laughed. “You were the one that went and had girls don’t be saying I called them daughters.”

“You were the one with the creepy wolf sperm!” Stiles exclaimed. “They are your fault!”

“You’re the one that handed down your magic gene to a child just as mischievous as you.” Derek reminded him. “Luna is a wolfy little angel.”

Stiles glared at him. “Don’t you dare blame this on me you little bastard. If it wasn’t for your weird dick we wouldn’t be in this situation.”

“You love our situation.”

“That does not mean I love you.”

“I’m pretty sure it does.”

“No it doesn’t.”

“Yea it does.”

“I hate you.”

Derek smiled. “Your boy is crying.”

Stiles sighed. “Alright.”

“I can go get him.” Derek told him. “Just wanted you to know.”

“No I’ve got him. Just make dinner for your exhausted husband and your demonic daughters.”

Derek laughed but kissed Stiles and pulled away. “Go deal with your son.”

Stiles smiled. “Thank you darling.”

“Whatever you need sugarplum.” Derek smirked, shoving Stiles out of the kitchen.

Stiles rolled his eyes but let himself be pushed from the kitchen. “Girls!” He shouted. “Go help your dad with dinner!”

Stiles could hear Derek’s near swearing in the kitchen and laughed as he pressed against the wall to stop Luna from barreling him over on her way to the kitchen. She loves spending any time with her dad and alpha, even if it means doing some housework.

“Dad where’s the spell books?” Ginger asked, sliding down the banister and landing lightly on the floor.

“You are not getting near those until you finish your training.” Stiles told her. “You know that.”

Ginger groaned. “But Dad…”

“Don’t ‘But Dad’ me.” Stiles told her. “You agreed to the rules when Derek and I agreed to let you get training at that boarding school during the school year. Now that it’s summer, that means you control your magic, please for the love of God stop turning your sister’s hair silver, and leave Luis alone all together. They have their own problems.”

Ginger frowned. “Fine. But I still want to look up a spell.”

“Which one?”

“I want a zit removal spell.” Ginger told him. “Every other girl at school has one to use and I’m the only one that doesn’t so I get massive pimples.”

Stile smiled. “You take after me in that. And I’ll show you one tomorrow when your siblings are napping.”

Ginger skipped forward and wrapped Stiles in a tight hug. “Thanks Dad!”

“Yea yea now go help your pops make dinner.” Stiles ordered.

Ginger nodded and darted off.

“And no magic!” Stiles called after her, sighing when he knew she’d ignored him. Teenagers. He wasn’t looking forward to Luna’s. Derek has told him stories. Puberty for werewolves does not sound fun. Especially the female ones. They were in for a wild ride when Luna hit puberty.

Stiles was shaken from his thoughts by crying from upstairs. He sighed. “I’m coming Luis!” He called. “Daddy’s coming.”

Stiles climbed the stairs quickly and swept into the nursery with a smile on his face. “Hey baby boy.” He grinned. “How are you?”

The boy standing in the crib just babbled at him with a grin.

“Yea alright.” Stiles told him. “Let’s get you changed and then we’ll go down and say hi to Papa, alright?”

Luis babbled again, this time waving one of his fists around in so much excitement he fell over.

Stiles laughed. “Yea Papa’s home. Come on. I can smell that diaper from here.”

Stiles walked over and lifted Luis from his crib, taking him over to the changing table and changing the dirty diaper with practiced ease. After two kids, he’s gotten pretty good at changing diapers. “There.” Stiles smiled down at Luis. “You’re good to go.”

Luis waved his hands around.

“Let’s go see Papa.”

“Papa!” Luis squealed.

Stiles grinned. Luis hasn’t been talking for long but his first word had been Papa and it was also his favorite word. Derek was very proud of that fact.

“Come on little one.” Stiles smiled, lifting Luis up. “Let’s go see what Papa made for dinner.”

Stiles carried Luis downstairs to the kitchen and sighed at the sight that greeted him. Derek was working at the counter, chopping veggies with ease, while Luna and Ginger were at the counter on the other side of the kitchen, shucking corn of their husks.

Derek looked up when he heard Stiles enter and grinned at him. “Hey babe.”

“How?” Stiles asked, walking over to Derek. “Just how?”

Derek smiled. “I’m the alpha, remember?”

“You’re unbearable.” Stiles told him.

Derek kissed Stiles’s nose and then pecked a kiss to Luis’s head. “Hello there little one. Did you have a good day with Daddy?”

Luis squealed and waved his hands around, reaching for Derek.

Derek reached up and tickled Luis’s side. “I’ll hold you later Luis. Right now I have to finish dinner for the rest of us.”

Luis pouted and Derek leaned forward to peck his forehead again. “Patience little one.”

“Papa we’re done.” Ginger called over to them.

“Thank you very much you two! You can go watch TV now if you keep the volume at a reasonable level and don’t fight on the show.” Derek told them with a smile.

“I hate you.” Stiles told Derek when the girls were gone.

“No you don’t.” Derek smiled. “You just hate that our daughters obey me because I’m not around them constantly.”

“That may be it.” Stiles agreed, smiling again. “But don’t even think about convincing me to have another one. I love Ginger and Luna and Luis is adorable but if we have another one on the next mating moon I will cut your balls off.”

Derek grinned at him. “You know you love the results.”

“I won’t if I’m 41 and ready to kill you.” Stiles smiled. “I’m already 35 with three kids. I’m done.”

Derek kissed him. “You love them.”

“And I love you. But they’re driving me mad.”

“It’s only another month before Ginger goes back to school and Luna’s starts at the wolf school this year. You’re nearly down to only one here during the day and I know you’ll be complaining of an empty nest.”

“That’s then. This is now. And I’m going to explode.”

“You’re doing great.”

“I know that. I just like complaining.”

Derek rolled his eyes.

“Love you too.” Stiles grinned, kissing Derek’s cheek.

“Mhmm.” Derek hummed. “I love you too.”

“I know.” Stiles grinned.

Luis reached up and hit their faces, ruining the moment with his squeals.

“He wants attention too.” Derek smirked at Stiles’s done expression.

“He always does.” Stiles sighed. He looked down at the boy. “Yes Luis?”

Luis just babbled at them.

“He loves you too.” Derek smiled.

“I know.” Stiles smiled. “I love him too. He’s the good one.”

Derek laughed. “They’re all good.”

“They’re all ours, of course they’re good.”

“Love you.” Derek smiled.

“Love you too.” Stiles smiled back. “Even if I do sometimes hate your magic dick.”


End file.
